videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Thwomp
Thwomps are animate stone blocks which commonly appear as enemies in the Super Mario Series. They will usually attempt to fall on and crush anyone who passes below them, and can usually only be killed using certain power ups. Games *Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Mario World *New Super Mario Bros *New Super Mario Bros Wii *New Super Mario Bros 2 *New Super Mario Bros U *New Super Luigi U *Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario 3D World *Super Paper Mario *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 7 *Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Super Mario Maker/Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS *Super Mario Maker 2 *Bullet Bill 3 *MarioQuest *Mushroom Kingdom Fusion *Super Mario Bros X *Super Mario World 64 Number Super Mario Bros 3 Thwomps first appeared in Super Mario Bros 3 for the NES, where they appeared as enemies in the majority of the Fortress levels in the game. They will usually attempt to crush Mario by dropping on him from above, though some Thwomps will instead move horizontally or diagonally. Thwomps can only be killed by touching a Thwomp with a Starman, throwing a Hammer at one with the Hammer Suit, or falling on one as Statue Mario with the Tanooki Suit. Levels Super Mario World Levels For information on their appearances in hacks, see here. Sprite Information *Sprite Number - 26 *Palette - 0x9 New Super Mario Bros Levels New Super Mario Bros 2 Levels New Super Mario Bros U Levels Super Mario 64 Levels Super Mario Galaxy 2 Levels Strategy Guide Description Thwomps are giant stone slabs that crash down from the ceiling. Do not get caught beneath them! It doesn’t matter how much health Mario has, getting squished by a Thwomp is game over. However, Thwomps can be used to grab tough-to-reach objects and treasures. Wall jump off the side of a Thwomp to get a little extra altitude or backwards somersault on top of the Thwomp to ride it into the sky. Super Mario 3D Land Levels Super Smash Bros Melee Trophy Description Thwomps spend most of their time suspended in midair, waiting. When Mario passes below, they crash down with a amazing speed. As you may guess from their appearance, they're heavy and solid enough to make any attack on them futile. Small ones are called Thwimps: despite their weight, they often form groups and bounce around. Bullet Bill 3 Levels Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Enemies Category:Nintendo Enemies Category:NES Enemies Category:SNES Enemies Category:Nintendo 64 Enemies Category:DS Enemies Category:Wii Enemies Category:3DS Enemies Category:Wii U Enemies Category:Switch Enemies Category:PC Enemies Category:Adobe Flash Enemies Category:Enemies (Super Mario Bros 3) Category:Enemies (Super Mario World) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 64) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros Wii) Category:Enemies (Super Mario Galaxy) Category:Enemies (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 3D Land) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros 2) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros U) Category:Enemies (New Super Luigi U) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 3D World) Category:Enemies (Super Paper Mario) Category:Enemies (Super Mario Maker) Category:Enemies (Mushroom Kingdom Fusion) Category:Enemies (Super Mario Maker 2)